


First Date

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a first date with Jack. Day 1 of Hijack Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Hijack Week! Enjoy! :)
> 
> I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters property of Dreamworks, Pixar, and Disney.

“Come on, Hic! Yer gonna to be late!” Merida shrieked, barging into my bedroom. She and I had been sharing an apartment for going on four months, and still she had no sense of personal space. I glared at her – countless times this had happened, countless times she’d seen me in close to nothing, and still, she’d come in.

“Don’t give me that look. Yer the one who’s going to show up late to yer first date with that little cutie.” She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and left, her orange bushy hair the last thing I saw.

I glanced back at the mirror. My freckles stuck out, my hair did the stupid swooshy thing, and my eyes were too green. “Well, it could be worse.” I muttered to myself, shrugging on a hoodie.

***

I sat in the coffee shop we agreed on. A steaming mug of hot chocolate sat in front of me. The neatly polished wood fogged up, stretching down the table towards me. It’s surface rippled with the slight vibrations of people brushing past the table, bumping into it, the fans blowing overhead. I shivered, the air around me cold. Instinctively, my hands wrapped around the mug, my hands warming. The chair across from me scratched against the floor and I looked up.

He was far more gorgeous than I expected.

Hair white as snow, lighter freckles than mine, bright blue eyes… I stared, jaw dropped. He’d sent me dozens of pictures, but none of them captured him so stunningly as the dim light of the coffee shop did.

“You must be Hiccup.” He smiled, sitting down.

“I… Uh… You… Hi.” I fumbled, my cheeks turning bright red.

He smirked, setting his own mug on the table in front of him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. To think we’d been living in the same city!” He laughed to himself, glancing me up and down.

“Y-yeah.” I tried my best to smile. I can only guess how forced it looked. _Damnit, Hiccup. Be cool._ “So… How are you?” I asked, raising my mug to my lips.

“Well…” He shook his head from side to side, taking his own sip. “Having finally met you, pretty good. How about you?”

I coughed, covering the inevitably annoying squeak that escaped me. _Keep yourself together._ “Uh… Nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” He said with a smile.

*******

“Yeah yeah yeah, that’s my favorite movie too. ‘Oh, and Senator, just one more thing. Love your suit.’” Jack said in his best Hannibal impression. I laughed, my lungs aching. Jack and I had spent the better part of three hours in the coffee shop until they threw us out for not ordering anything and being too loud, and he insisted on walking me home.

We rounded the corner to my place. “Well,” I breathed, biting my lip. “This is me.”

“Oh, okay.” He smiled, turning to me. “I had fun tonight.”

“Y-yeah, me too.” I blushed, shoving my hands in my pocket. “I, uh, I guess I’ll see you around.” I smiled and took out my key for the door. I held my breath and shakily stuck the key in the lock.

“Hey, Hiccup?” Jack asked, his arm on my shoulder and his voice quivering slightly. I turned, and his ice cold lips pressed against mine. I froze, obviously taken by surprise.

He slowly pulled away and blushed. “I, I’ll message you.” He spilled out quickly and sprinted away.

Numbly, I walked up to my shared apartment. My head hit the door and Merida, bless her heart opened it , a mug of tea in her hand. “It went well, then?”


End file.
